I Need More Info of Them
by Td03
Summary: Testing a poison on Kudo Shinichi, Gin was confused that there was no mention of her body. When he heard there was a bloodied little girl nearby the place, he suspected she was a witness to Kudo's demise. Spying on her, he witnessed the child's brilliance and planned to use her. Meanwhile, Conan tries to hijack Them with the memory card Akemi gave her (KidCon/KaiShin) Female Conan


**Shadowed Light of Baker Street**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Meitantei Conan. So you can "steal" it since Aoyama-sensei gave us permission.

**Claimer : **I do own the story. I, however, do not permit you to "steal" it. Use it, and I will find you, as a human or specter, weather you are still affected by gravity or had floated above beyond realms.

**Author's Note : **I originally wrote this to be a Male Shinichi, but I just can't write males if I don't have a future pairing, and unfortunately for me, I suffer a mild case of Schediophilia, a mental disorder where one is attracted to a fictional characters- And I am obsessed with every main character, which resulted the budding hatred for every side characters that I deem unworthy to walk beside my main characters. Thus, I cannot write a Male Conan as I do not like any Meitantei Conan's female characters (excluding Vermouth), so this will be a KaiShinCon; Female Conan.

**Summary : **The Black Organization used an untested poison on Kudou Shinichi, of all people, and left him to die. But when they heard a little girl was found near where the famous detective left the living world- well, they do not leave loose ends and witnesses. So they decided to spy on the girl to see if she really was a witness to Kudou's demise, but got intrigued at the brilliant mind hiding behind those big, deep blue eyes.

From the summary, this may be complete rewrite of Meitantei Conan. I have not read the official story nor watched canon. I borrowed some comics but I kept skipping pages months ago. I do not know how Conan met the characters (excluding Kaitou Kid since I own the special edition). However, I may use the canon elements of several Movies as I have only watched those, not the canon (since I was… since around 10 years ago. Wow…). Um, now that I think about it, this may just be my version of Meitantei Conan.

**Points : **These are the reasons why I decided to write this:

First, People just bought the excuse that Shinichi's taking a long break, not thinking he's in a serious danger or possibly held captive. Now I know, it is realistic for the world to move on from the disappearance of one person, but this is the Heisei Holmes. I don't know much about popularity's relation with the press, but I think no news of Shinichi should warrant some… panic.

_Spoiler_**: **That panic will let me make Heiji come to Tokyo. I need it because I do not know how Heiji found out about Conan. Will any of you tell me? I don't like Wikis unless I already watched the whole thing.

Second, a little boy with big clothes was found near the place where Ran saw Shinichi headed off to. I assume she reported the police after knowing he didn't come back by nightfall. But to make it quick, I'll let her meet Takagi and Megure by coincidence and she told them about him. Everyone found near the crime scene should be either a suspect, or a witness, and Shinichi-turned-boy should be a prime subject.

Third, from the first and second reasons, I suspect you suspect I will not have Conan stay with Ran. Well, you assume not correctly. In the summary, I mentioned that I'll be using the canon movie elements, and they are just close to impossible for a non-up-to-date Conan fan (I'm obsessed alright, I just can't afford to buy the whole thing and I'm not allowed to see Anime Manga) such as me and the fact that some of the movie depended with Conan's relation with Mouri. Now that was not my third reason- my third reason is because I wanted to write the sixth movie. Hiroki, Noah's Ark, Artificial Intelligence, AI Brain, EMP (or Electromagnetic Pulse, the energy the Cocoon uses to access the brain and Hiroki (fake) planned to fry the children's heads), JTR (Jack the Ripper), Holmes (by the way, I knew that hobo was Sherlock the moment I saw him. I am not lying, but I can confirm I did not deduce it, it was a female intuition), I am just so obsessed with Animes that include Virtual Reality Games thanks to Sword Art Online and once I watched the Movie 6… I must write a Conan fiction.

**P.S. **If you are complaining Conan being OOC (Out Of Character), I shall bid you to remember that Shinichi was a bit pompous at first. She'll 'mature' when I make her realize the simple brilliance of the Shonen Tanteidan. I have a bad habit of making my character have a soft spot for kids. Weird, considering I do not do this (Not out of lack of heart, but lack of energy to go out of my room and jump on trampolines)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bloody Mary <strong>(1)

**Shinichi / Conan**

There was this small, little prick she felt. It wasn't painful, or at least it was supposed to be insignificant enough that she won't even know. It was like someone had managed to shove a sharp pencil down her throat and thrust her heart, but managed to not tear her esophagus with the giant needle like.

Her limbs stretched- inside. It felt like she was curling up into the smallest dot on Earth. Scream would have elicit from her throat, had the bullets of water drops didn't pinch her vocal chords to the point of near uselessness.

She was somewhat aware of her body. She was steaming, she was hot, and she was melting. It was as if her nails could just slip out of her fingertips. She wanted so damn badly to hide further in the shadow of the tree and embrace any form of cold air to cool down her temperature, but she was very aware that her insides are freezing to stones. If she had a pair of eyes in her body she was sure her heart was being gripped by a bloody hand and it was beating wildly, racing her blood to a never ending lap.

Expecting the sun to shine through her eyelids, she was surprised that it wasn't morning yet. The pain felt like it had gone on for days.

There were shouting around her. Someone must have noticed her lying down bloody on the ground. The guy who did this to her, she can't let them get away with it. She had to move soon.

Despite her unimaginable pain, she pushed her upper body up. She was sure her fingers were breaking little by little- they couldn't handle her weight. Before she fell down hopelessly, a pair of strong arms lifted her to a sitting position.

"Whoa, little girl, you shouldn't move just yet."

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Before<strong>

**Ran**

Ran was crying as they walked.

"Ran~" her best friend since childhood whined, "You don't have to cry anymore. It's okay."

"No, it's not O. Kay!" Ran shouted at her, "I just saw someone's head got chopped off and you say it's okay?!"

She just groaned, "These things happen every day. People will eventually die, you know?"

Ran slapped her elbow, "Easy for you to say! I don't bump on dead bodies as often as you and today was especially gruesome!" She hiccupped, "How'd you manage to walk around and poking the man's body?"

"E-Eh…" Shinichi stammered, but then she blinked and any uncertainty was gone from her. She then walked away and called back, "Go ahead without me, Ran! I'll catch up to you later! Promise!" then she disappeared in the shadows.

…

Ran was starting to get worried. Shinichi hadn't come back. She was used to her running off, but she wasn't used to her best friend leaving her alone when she gave her her word to come back quickly. She always kept her promises, if they were related to people and not her. She could make her promise a thousand times to send some invitation cards or notices and she wouldn't even remember her own birthday.

"Ran-san?" Ran turned to face the person whose voice she recognized.

"Takagi-keiji! Megure-keibu!" They greeted each other before Megure asked, "What are you doing now? Where is Kudo?"

She frowned, "She left shortly after solving that case. She promised she'll be back soon but it's been three hours already. I'm worried."

"Hmm. I see, that's not like her, I guess? How about you go home for now? It's getting dark. Takagi-kun and I are patrolling the area, we'll call another couple of officer to look out for Kudo-kun. If she doesn't come back by tomorrow, we'll post a local search for her."

Ran smiled, "Alright. Arigatou gozaimazu!" She bowed and parted with them. She stayed for another 5 minutes, hoping Shinichi would pop in her field of vision or covered her eyes playing 'Guess Who?' before talking down any worries with a lame joke. She didn't though, so Ran left Tropical Land, taking Megure's advice.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi<strong>

"Well… at least I'm not dead," I mumbled underneath the bushes. The bushes… my ultimate hiding place of cowardice in front of Ran's prowess. Though now I'm not hiding from her wrath, but from the people calling out 'Girl!' or 'Kid!' to me.

Yeah… Well don't ask me! I don't know how the heck I'm micro-kid again!

It was just normal investigation, normal suspicion, normal shady guy, normal illegal transaction, normal pre-post kidnapping of the nosy high school detective slash private investigator. Why~ oh why~ does something as unexpected as me turning into a little kid _actually_ happened? It's not logical! This isn't something ripped straight from some supernatural high school manga!

The guy… he was bulky, and wore all black, black fedora hat, fancy black suit, possibly a high ranking mercenary dealing with a corrupted bureaucrat or a victim of blackmailing. He certainly seemed professional, not like the usual mid-class murderers. But he could be an idiot, doing a transaction with such suspicious clothes.

His jaw was wide, a bit rectangular, but I didn't see any lines along his lips so his facial skin was natural and he doesn't frown often. I saw him accept that money case with his left hand, and he wore a slightly big, round sunglasses, so I suppose he had a thing for typical criminal image? Though if he does, then he'd be a grunt, or maybe a second hand. Main bosses just don't wear round glasses. Ugh, that last one's not important. It's just speculation for now.

But then… someone hit me? Yeah, there was another guy, maybe he was his partner. I turned around just in time. I got a clear shot of his face. Slightly pallid, he wore a hat too, so I didn't see the color of his eyes, he had silver hair- leaning blonde in the darkness.

A guy wore all black doing shady trades, with an accomplice who was good enough to knock me out, and shove me some-

That's it! I got poisoned! Or drugged, whichever it is and whatever it contains that liquid was the thing that shrunk me! Those guys left me to rot… or… do they even know the effects of that drink?

Assuming they knew, what would be the benefit of shrinking me, Kudo Shinichi? I can't see anything aside from making me miserable and suffer the life of a grade school kid- No, no no no! I'm a… a first grader now?

I looked down on my hands and felt my face and body, but still careful not to make the leaves rustle. NOOoo..! I don't want to live like a first grader! I need to go back to my body or I'd be forced and told how to read and write ABC!

Barou! Focus on the serious matter, dumbass! You got drugged and shrunk and the criminals responsible are loose. First priority, capture them. And get them to turn you back again- If this isn't actually a big, big, messed up dream.

"Where are you girl?!"

… As soon as these people give up. I sighed, shifting my bottom to position me in a more comfortable ground. I guess I'll wait here for now and go back to my house- Discreetly. Damn, who knew that 'super secret' passage Ran and I made when we were kids would ever be so useful on getting me inside my own freaking damn house?

After the commotion died down, I ran away with limping legs, using the sleeves of my jacket to press down the blood wound on my head. I had great difficulty running around in my oversized dress. I can't move accurately. I'm taking large steps and kept straining my leg muscles. My hands are sore for holding me up every time I fell on the side streets and my eyesight accuracy is still damaged. My vision kept blurring if I stare at something for more than 5 seconds, but the guy didn't hit me too hard so I don't sustain any permanent head injury and I don't suffer from retrograde amnesia. That would be bad.

Damn it, I thought as I tripped the hem of my denim jeans. I need garments that fit my size. The street is pretty empty, but there are a few houses. I knocked one- it was an old lady's house and she was kind enough to give me children sized red shirt and blue shorts. It's a good thing she didn't question much about how I got hold of an oversized yellow shirt, green hoodie, denim jeans and red sneakers that were obviously newly bought.

"Ne… Obaa-san, thank you very much for giving me these clothes, but are you sure I don't have to give them back to you? My house isn't too far away," yeah, who am I kidding, I need to ride a taxi to go there. I'm not used to this height yet, I'm still stumbling around like a lousy girl.

"Oh, don't worry about it young Lady, I was going to donate them to the orphanage anyway," she pat my head lightly, and it was a horrible reminder that I'm just a seven years old now. Though, the hand belonged to a grey haired granny, so I'm sure I'd get the same treatment even if I were 17.

I said my goodbye and ran out with my bundle of clothes, accepting the fact I'm going to be seeing the door knobs right in front of my eyes and not below me. I fell down a couple of times for taking larger steps that was just impossible for my small, sore, still weak legs. I'm still getting used to hear my voice being a little pitched. I'm just glad I those guys didn't decide to kill me by asphyxiation, that is one of the most horrible ways I'd hate to leave this world. It was messy and my neck's sensitive.

I passed blocks of flats, feeling grateful for passing a store that sells clocks, and groaning at the fact I've spent 4 hours running tiredly to my house. When the Kudo's family mansion- Now my house in Japan- got caught within my field of vision, I let out a huff of relief and staked the streets out. No one is around and nothing's suspicious. I ran towards the bush, and found the child sized hole on the stone gate Ran and I covered with several planks. I can't open the gate as I left both the key and the duplicate to Hakase, and the other duplicate is in the house. Man, we haven't used this little hole for a decade, and it's so dirty now. I'd have to make due.

After closing the little entrance, and pinning a mental note to seal this hole for good, I ran to my backdoor, thankful of my carelessness of leaving it unlocked even if Ran would chew me out about it. Nothing is out of the ordinary, I guess those men in black- Heh, MIB- really believed I'm dead and wasn't targeting me specifically. I just stepped in at the wrong place and the wrong time and they can't afford a loose end, especially a loose end as dangerous as me- A detective.

I had to contact Dad, he'll understand. Mom would just go straight here and comfort me if I told her first. I debated on going to Hakase's house, but he sucks at lying. If I told him, and with the high chances Ran would ask him as she'd probably suspected me turning to him first than her if there's a problem, Hakase would most likely, just, blurt out the whole thing. And Ran, no doubt would let the idea of being _helpful_ get to her head, will only attract the enemies' attention and, despite her horrifically terrifying Karate skills, would most likely get herself killed by bullets and bombs- which I dearly hope they don't possess any heavy artillery. I just-

"Who are you little girl?"

"Gah! Hakase!" Damn, for a second I thought it was them, I thought while clutching my heart, "What are you doing here? Ah! You're eating my midnight snack again!"

"Eh?" He blinked at my accusing fore finger, "Shi-Shinichi? Am I hallucinating?"

I gasped. Shit! I forgot the state I am in. Well, there's no use hiding it.

Surprisingly, Hakase quickly believed that I really am Shinichi, though I have to answer a couple of questions about some of my embarrassing moments that only he was aware of.

* * *

><p><strong>Gin and Vodka<strong>

"Aniki, wasn't it a bit reckless to use an untested poison on Kudo Shinichi? What if the drug failed in her?" Vodka asked, keeping an eye on the road, while his partner just opened the window pane slightly and threw out his cigarette.

Gin wasn't in any hurry currently, and was just enjoying a nice smoke.

"I'm quite sure the brat's dead by now. Knowing Sherry, it should have killed her three hours ago. And if we hear any news about any sort ridiculous miracle, well, it's her fault." While he doubted anyone as brilliant as her would fail in her task of creating The Poison, he would love the chance to gloat on her failure. Not that she ever had made a mistake in her research that would endanger the Syndicate, her role was just as a vital scientist, not an assassin.

Vodka nodded, "Takano Ogino (2) already knew about me, should we kill him?" Vodka. In truth, Gin preferred to do his job alone, but he didn't like tasks that involved negotiating with his targets. He'd rather just kill them, and let Vodka handle the... peaceful way to barter the essentials.

"No. He only knows you. He's still unaware of _our _existence. Besides, he's one of Korn's best supplier, let him be. But if he got caught smuggling guns again, we'll let Korn kill him personally. I don't want to cover a mistake's trail again."

"Hai, Aniki." Vodka started the car. "So, about the poison, why didn't we just bring the body with us for her to research?"

Gin smirked unpleasantly, "You should know her better, Vodka. Despite all of this, she still has her naivety. She's reluctant to human experiments still." Gin tch-ed in annoyance, "I blame her sister," he then paused for a while to lit up a new cigarette, "…She's not as useful as she used to be recently."

"Ever since his betrayal, no?"

Gin 'hmm'ed.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi<strong>

"Hi, Ojou-san! Who are you?"

'Ran… get away from me…' I thought in annoyance as Ran kept calling me 'little girl'. I better be prepared to be called like that from now on. But first, what am I supposed to say?

"I… I…" Who am I? I'm Kudo Shinichi! Your best friend who just got shrunk! Please don't kill me! Yeah, not likely.

"What's your name? I'm Mouri Ran," I know! Name? Name? I have to go by a new name, uh? I glanced at the things around me looking for inspiration for my new identity. But in my library! There's nothing but books! Novels! Mystery Books! Sherlock Holmes! Edogawa Rampo! Conan Doyle- "I-C-Conan- Edogawa Conan!"

"Conan? That's an unusual name! What are you doing in Shinichi's home? Oh, don't tell me you're his cousin or something!"

"Eh, yeah, I-I'm, Uh.." Thankfully, Agasa had her back, "C-Conan-kun here is a distant relative of Shinichi-kun's. She… Ah…"

"I-I just came back from England. Ot-Yusaku-jichan and Yukiko-bachan moved to America but I want to come here and see my cousin Shinichi," I laughed at the ridiculousness of this situation, "We haven't seen each other for long time. Where is Shinichi-neechan?" Might as well abuse it to convince Ran.

Ran frowned, "I don't know. We were going out in Tropical Land. That mystery otaku saw something weird and she left and hasn't come back yet,"

'Ran…'

* * *

><p>(1) Bloody Mary is an alcoholic drink made from mixing Vodka with tomato juice.<p>

(2) Takano Ogino is the fat man in the maroon suit that was shown in the daily summary of Detective Conan. He was the man Shinichi spied on doing a transaction with Vodka before Gin knocked him out with a metal baseball bat. One honest spoiler to any question by PM if you can guess who Takano Ogino will be in this story. Please submit your answer through the review so I can know through my Gmail address (I cannot access and my account unless I use my friend's WiFi in school- A heavy convenience I'd have to make due)

**Next chapter will most likely be Conan's enrollment in Teitan Junior School.**

**I don't know how to write Conan's acceptance in the Mouri residence. I'm not sure there's such a thing in real life that a drunken detective and a normal high school girl would just take in a freeloader. I do not want to introduce Conan's "mother" as I needed her in the future and while, yes, Conan is Shinichi's "cousin", Mouris aren't exactly rich. I don't know. I just can't write that scenario as I have never read such a situation, which is why I cut this chapter short.**

**The next installment will start with the Gin and Vodka hearing rumors of a little girl in with an injured head found unconscious near the place where they killed Shinichi Kudo. Suspecting this little girl might be a witness, they investigated and used disguises to ask the local people how this little girl look. It may occur 3 days later, and with them not hearing any news about Kudo Shinichi's body… Okay, 'nuff spoiler.**


End file.
